Jika Kau Hisap Darahku akan Kutusuk Kau
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Misi Balas Dendam IA atas kematian sahabatnya Yukari, Membuatnya harus tinggal bersama 6 cowok tampan yang ternyata adalah sekumpulan vampire di sebuah mansion besar tersembunyi. Apakah IA dapat mengetahui rahasia kematian Yukari disana dengan kemampuan pedangnya? Terinpirasi dari Anime Diabolik Lovers mirip Harem Reverse sih
1. Kabar Buruk

Jika Kau Hisap Darahku akan Kutusuk Kau

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption

Halo, Yuka-chan lagi kebelet buat fanfic campuran antara karakter Vocaloid dan Diabolik Lovers nih. Nah, jadi disini Yuka pengen bereskperimen dengan menggunakan karakter Vocaloid memainkan cerita mirip dengan cerita di Anime Diabolik Lovers. Jadi Yuka-chan pengen pinjam karakternya yak.

Yak, Mungkin ada beberapa perubahan di cerita ini, namun masalah karakternya Yuka-chan tetep mempertahankannya kok.

Baiklah daripada menunggu terus langsung saja yuk, discroll dibawah guys

.

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

.

.

Aku masih mengingat senyuman, kecerian, keramahan, dan kehangatanmu bagaikan sinar disko. Tanpamu aku bagaikan sandal tanpa sandal, cuma berat sebelah. Terasa kurang dan hampa seperti ruang kosong di parkiran. Seperti kabel listrik tidak akan lengkap tanpa aliran listrik. Es teh tanpa es, TV tanpa antena, MP3 player tanpa earphone, dll

Seandainya saja aku menghentikan obsebsimu yang berlebihan itu, mungkin aku tidak akan berada dalam lingkup penyesalan yang berkepanjangan ini. Makanan dan hiburan pun tidak membuatku tenang. Kau masih bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan semua baik baik saja, kau begitu semangat dan bilang ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu bertemu mereka.

Tapi sekarang aku berpikir lebih baik kau tidak bertemu mereka selamanya. Sudah 3 bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian kau yang membawa perlengkapan menginapmu berserta buku pinjaman perpustakanku yang terpaksa aku harus mengganti rugi karena telat mengembalikan. Aku sangat cemas dan jengkel denganmu.

Apa yang tampan dari mereka berenam? Cuman cowok nari nari dan nyanyi nyayi gak jelas di panggung. Senyuman dan sapaan palsu mereka menyapa gadis gadis seakan menghipnotis mereka agar terus mengidolakan mereka. Seperti kau yang juga terhipnotis oleh mereka. Kau mendapat tiket keberuntungan untuk berkunjung di mansion mereka yang gak jelas tempatnnya dan sampai sekarang kau tidak kembali.

Tetapi hari ini, saat aku sedang mencari minuman sprit* di dekat rumahku, tiba tiba saja seorang wanita berambut hitam diikat samping dengan hiasan bunga khas gaya jepang memanggilku dari belakang saat aku sedang berjalan. Kurasa aku akan mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan dari Bibi Sachiko penjual tahu bulat di pinggir jalan yang selalu dekat dengan sahabatku ini.

"Nak IA, ada kabar buruk!" kata Bibi Sachiko itu sambil memegang bahuku dengan nada ngos-ngosan meninggalkan tahu bulatnya yang sedang di goreng di mobil bok terbuka itu.

"Eeh..., Bibi Sachiko, kabar buruk apa bi?" tanyaku penasaran sambil mengingatkan tahu bulat yang belom diangkat dari penggorengan dengan kaki lima Sachiko langsung mengangkat gorengan tahu bulat dengan secepat Saitama. Aku langsung sweetdrop di tempat melihat tingkah Bibi Sachiko yang statusnya masih lajang padahal umurnya sudah 30 tahunan. Tapi anehnya banyak yang memanggilnya Bibi sampai aku juga ikut ikutan manggil Bibi.

'Itu nak IA, Yukari-chan meninggal dunia" ucap Bibi Sachiko sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan sedih karena dirimulah yang selalu membeli tahu bulat di tempat Bibi Sachiko daripada anak anak komplek di sekitar sini.

Aku langsung berteriak APA dengan mulut menganga tak percaya dengan kabar dari Bibi Sachiko, aku berharap saat ini April Mop namun aku lupa kalo bulan ini bulan Mei. Kami berdua menangis bersama di dekat mobil karena kehilangan orang penting bagi kami berdua. Tidak perduli dilihat orang orang sekitar yang lewat di depan kami

"Huhuhuhu..., kenapa..., ada dengan Yukari? Kok,...Kok,... bisa dia mati?" tanyaku terbata bata seperti batu bata. Mengelap air mataku dengan rambut putih panjangku yang dikiraku tissue putih begitu pula dengan Bibi Sachiko yang juga ikut ikutan mengelap ingusnya di rambut panjangku.

"Itu nak IA, aku dengar dari kerabatnya yang kebetulan datang barusan, mayatnya di temukan di hutan, katanya ia banyak luka kecil di tubuhnya dan tubuhnya terlihat pucat sekali seperti kehabisan darah" jelas Bibi Sachiko sambil menyemil tahu bulatnya dagangannya. Aku juga ikut nyemil tanpa disadarinya agar tidak ditagih bayar.

"Kejam sekali" ujarku kesal dan sedih sambil menendang kaleng masih berisi di dekatku

Aku kemudian pamit kembali ke rumah tidak jadi beli sprit* malah jadinya beli tahu bulat gara gara kasian sama Bibi Sachiko menangis sekaligus curhat tentang dagangannya yang tidak akan laku seperti dulu semenjak Yukari tidak ada padahal aku sangat haus banget pengen beli minuman.

Kebingunganku di kamarku membuatku penasaran dengan Blood Night grup boyband yang disukai Yukari karena mereka mengajak Yukari untuk datang ke mansion mewah mereka sampai Yukari tergeletak mati di hutan dengan bekas luka kecil dan wajah pucat. Cukup aneh ditambah Yukari semenjak disana tidak mengontakku sama sekali.

Jika memang mereka yang membunuhnya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Untung saja aku dianugrahi keahlihan bela diri terutama pedang dan karate. Tambah lagi kuota internet plus plus yang memberikankku informasi dari boyband misterius Blood Night itu.

Aku membaca salah satu artikel yang bilang bahwa mansion mereka misterius dan hanya orang tertentu dan beruntung saja yang dapat masuk apalagi katanya daerah masuk di sebuah hutan lebat. Membuatku semakin curiga dan penasaran.

Aku mengeklik bagian gambar mereka, kuakui mereka lumayan tampan dengan fisik SMA seusiaku namun aku bukan tipe mudah tergoda dengan ketampanan mereka. Apalagi tipikalku cowok lebih tua dariku hehehehe.

"Kalau memang mereka membunuh sahabatku, Yukari. Maka aku akan membunuh mereka juga disana" batinku setelah mematikan Hpku lalu tidur. Aku berencana akan mencari mansion mereka membalaskan dendam atas kematian sahabatku. Tidak tahu kapan tapi yang jelas setelah aku mendapatkan izin orang tuaku dan uang ongkos kesana.

.

.

.

.

 **IA : Kok Pendek banget sih Yuyu Kang Kang**

 **Yukari : Ia nih aku juga diceritakan mati juga disini**

 **Yuka : Hehehe, namanya juga awal dan juga Yuka'kan lagi capek apalagi tahu gak kalo aku buatnya malem malem sendirian jomblo lagi. Ya terserah Author dong mau bikin charanya mati atau hidup lagi.**

 **IA : Tapikan kalo pengen jadi author bagus'kan harus ada pengorbanan dan kerja keras dalam membuat fanfic, Yukang-chan**

 **Yukari : *mengangguk setuju dengan kata IA *author sweetdrop**

 **Yuka : Yayaya, gomenasai, baiklah untuk bagian penjelasannya jadi IA adalah sahabat Yukari. Nah Yukari itu sangat menggemari grup boyband yaitu Blood Night untuk siapa saja personelnya tunggu chapter selanjutnya yak. Nah, Yukari tidak sengaja mendapat tiket gratis mengunjungi mansion mereka namun 3 bulan kemudian dia tidak ditemukan. IA mendapatkan kabar kalau Yukari mati, ia memutuskan untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian Yukari ke personel Blood Night**

 **Yukari : Eh, bukannya aku mati karena... uhbknknmmm *ditutup mulutnya sama Author**

 **Yuka : Oke para reader sudah dulu penjelasannya, kalau penasaran kelanjutannya klik follow fanfic ini ya, plus jangan lupa review dan favorite. Arigatou Minna**


	2. Perjalanan

Jika Kau Hisap Darahku akan Kutusuk Kau

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption

Fanfic yang sudah kalian tunggu tunggu akhirnya update juga hahahaha ( Halah hanya pemikiran Yuka-chan sendiri )

Setelah melewati bagian tersulit dalam membuat fanfic ini antara lain mencari ide dan mengembangkan ide menjadi paragraf yang baik, akhirnya Yuka-chan dapat menyelesaikan fanfic chapter dua ini Yeyeyeye.

Nah, seperti janji Yuka-chan sebelumnya, di chapter dua ini akan dijelaskan siapa saja anggota personel Blood Night yang terdiri dari lelaki lelaki ikkemen dari karakter Vocaloid, pada penasaran siapa saja mereka..., langsung saja scroll dibawah yak

.

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oke sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat"

Sekarang aku harus segera berangkat, aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktuku, setelah mencari alamat dan tiket keberuntungan menuju ke mansion dari seorang penjual misterius berpakaian konyol seperti vampire di bulan Juni padahal Halloween masih Oktober dan juga menghadapi kedua orangtuaku untuk meminta izin pergi sendirian kesana.

Untung saja dulu aku menyerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk bisa mendapatkan izin dari orang tuaku dengan pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan ayahku. Dengan menggunakan pedang katanaku, aku akan melawan ayahku yang sekaligus pelatihku ini dalam pertandingan memasak ( Hah?) sebagai ibuku sebagai juri masakan, siapa yang makanannya mendapat skor tertinggi akan memenangkan pertandingan.

Setelah penilaian masakan kami, skor aku dan ayahku hanya terpaut 2 point dan hasilnya aku memenangkan pertandingan, aku loncat loncat kegirangan akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke mansion, kalau tidak karena aku memakai pedang katanaku pasti aku akan kalah karena kalah cepat dengan ayahku yang hanya memakai pisau biasa. ( Bayangin sendiri coba motong, bumbuin, masak pake katana )

Di depan rumah, kedua orang tuaku berdiri di depan pintu melepaskan kepergianku bahkan sampai nangis bombay. Bahkan semalam kemarin, kedua orang tuaku tidak berhenti membicarakan soal gadis sendirian yang diculik, dirampok, bahkan sampe diperkosa. Aduh, aku cuman pergi sebentar lagipula umurku sudah 17 tahun punya SIM dan KTP juga. Aku akan baik baik saja apalagi dengan kemampuan bela diriku. Apa semua orang tua begitu ya atau cuman kedua orang tuaku saja?

Aku memasuki mobilku dengan mereke subaruk setelah memasukkan koper-koperku, lalu aku masuk ke kursi pengendara, setelah dah dah dengan kedua orang tuaku yang masih nangis, aku langsung cabut meluncur menuju mansion tidak lupa dengan pedang katanaku untuk jaga jaga.

Di dalam perjalanan lumayan jauh ini, tentu saja aku memakai GPS dari handphoneku untuk pergi kesana, namun karena tempatnya berada di hutan dalam yang pasti tidak terkoneksi internet, terpaksa mungkin aku akan bertanya pada orang orang sekitar.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah mencari siapa pelaku yang membunuhmu Yukari, meskipun aku harus membunuhnya" kataku berapi-api, aku yakin pasti personel Blood Night terlibat soal ini karena Yukari terakhir berada di mansion mereka. Juga dari sumber internet yang kuketahui di mansion besar itu hanya ditinggali oleh keenam personel Blood Night itu sendirian dan beberapa pelayan.

Aku yakin mansion itu adalah rumah pribadi, mereka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu apalagi posisi mansion itu berada di dalam hutan dekat penggunungan. Membuatku semakin curiga dengan mereka.

Sebelum menuju bagian daerah pegunungan aku mampir dulu menuju rumah makan di perbatasan. Aku memesan nasi rendang, sayur singkong, rambak, dan es teh panas, sambil menunggu pesanan aku melihat lihat lagi foto personel Blood Night di handphoneku.

Enam lelaki yang sekarang sedang digila-gilai cewek cewek yang rela menghamburkan hamburkan uang demi membeli tiket konser mereka dan membeli souvenir. Tidak lupa mereka memujinya tampan dan berkali-kali mengatakan salah satu personel adalah pacar mereka. Hal itu membuatku heran dan jijik, bagaimana gadis-gadis itu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padahal mereka belom pernah bertemu atau mengobrol dengan mereka.

Beda denganku yang memandang rendah keenam personel Blood Night itu seperti cake rainbow karena rambut mereka yang memiliki warna berbeda beda tidak seperti manusia umumnya. Ada warna merah, putih, ungu, abu abu, hitam, bahkan ada yang pink. Aku berpikir apakah warna rambut mereka asli atau hanya mengenakan wig. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan restoran datang membawa pesananku.

Selesai menghabiskan makanku, aku kembali ke mobilku dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Tidak jauh dari situ ada kecelakaan yang melibatkan truk dan andong kuda, banyak orang orang berkumpul melihat kejadian itu, aku hanya diam tanpa bereaksi apa apa meskipun disekitarku banyak gadis berteriak dan histeris melihat darah berceceran kemana mana.

Sebercak darah mengotori mobil putihku, karena aku benci kotor, aku kembali menuju rumah makan meminjam lap dan cairan pembersih lalu membesihkan mobilku.

"Baiklah sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan." kataku setelah membersihkan darah dan lalu masuk ke dalam mobilku. Aku ini perempuan tapi aku tidak takut darah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hah.., hah..., hah, capek, capek banget, akhirnya aku sampai juga" akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa rintangan jalan jalan berliku liku, orang kecelakaan, jurang dalam, rusa liar di jalanan, pasangan bunuh diiri, sempet tersesat tak tahu arah, aku sampai disini dengan selamat sentosa.

Kini aku berada di depan pintu gerbang, aku bisa merasakan aura seram disini apalagi warna catnya berwarna hitam telur busuk dan tidak lupa hewan hewan berwarna hitam lain seperti burung gagak, tikus hitam, serangga, dan kebo. Yang berlalu lalang disana seakan menjaga mansion ini. Ada juga tumbuhan tumbuhan aneh merambat disana.

Menelan ludahku sendiri lalu aku dengan koperku berjalan ke pintu gerbang yang kelihatannya sudah berkarat itu.

"Apakah aku salah alamat ya?" tapi setelah melihat alamat di pintu gerbang. Memang benar disini tempatnya. Tapi aku berpikir masak boyband papan atas ini yang katanya penghasilan sampai milyaran apa tidak punya cukup biaya untuk perbaikan pintu gerbang ini. Mereka bodoh atau kikir ya..

Lalu aku membuka pintu gerbang yang tidak terkunci, sekarang tempat macam apa ini sampai pintu gerbang terbiarkan tak terkunci bahkan rumah tetanggaku yang orang miskinpun masih punya kesadaran keamanan mau mengunci pintu pagarnya dengan gembok meskipun pernah sesekali salah mengunci dari dalam saat mau pergi keluar.

Aku masuk dan aku melihat mansion ini benar benar sepi seperti tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan, meskipun ini masih sore menjelang malam. Namun saat aku mau melangkah kakiku lebih jauh tiba tiba tanaman merambat menyerangku, untung saja dengan cepat aku langsung menangkisnya dengan pedangku.

Sekarang aku sedang berhadapan dengan tanaman tanaman merambat aneh ini, berkali kali aku memotong mereka dengan pedangku, namun meksipun aku berhasil memotong mereka namun mereka tetap tumbuh dan menyerangku. Aku mencurigai tempat ini.

Aku makin emosi dan semangat, setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan lawan untuk bisa kubunuh. Saat aku sedang menghabisi tanaman tanaman merambat ini yang berasal dari pintu gerbang itu, tiba tiba ada yang melempar sesuatu ke arahku.

"Sialan apa ini?" aku melihat apa yang melemparku, tenyata hanya buah, setelah aku menyadarinya, sekumpulan buah buah entah darimana dilemparkan ke arahku. Aku langsung menghindar, lalu aku juga memotong buah buah layaknya samurai itu dengan pedangku sampai terpotong kecil kecil.

Tidak lupa aku mengambil piring dari koperku dan mengarahkannya ke buah buah yang kupotong. Sayang kalau dibuang, lagipula aku lumayan bisa buat makan malam sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Buah buah itu berhenti melempariku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi yang jelas aku selamat dan pedangku tidak perlu terkena cairan dari buah buah itu lebih banyak lagi. Piringku juga sudah dipenuhi potongan potongan buah. Lumayan bisa kubuat lotis dengan saus kacang yang dibawakan ibuku. Setelah menghabiskan lotis buah ini, aku sekarang berada di depan pintu kayu mansion ini.

"Ehm, apa aku terlalu mendadak datang seperti ini ya, apalagi aku telah menghancurkan halaman depan mereka, apa sebaiknya aku masuk diam diam saja ya" aku mengamati sekitar dan aku melihat jendela tidak jauh dari situ

"Aha, lewat jendela saja" kemudian aku masuk ke mansion lewat jendela, juga untung saja disini sepi kalo tidak pasti aku dikira maling dipukul habis habis oleh massa.

Pelan pelan aku melewati jendela agar tidak menarik perhatian dengan suara, setelah aku masuk sama seperti di luar disini juga sepi tidak ada orang, apa mereka sedang pergi ya. Aku memutuskan berkeliling sebentar dan tentu saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Kuakui mansion ini luas juga dengan banyak hiasan eropa disana sini padahal hanya ditempati oleh enam orang saja. Mewah sekali andai saja disini bisa menjadi tempat kostku saatku kuliah nanti pasti aku dapat membuat teman temanku lain iri apalagi ditambah biaya sewanya murah.

Setelah aku berkeliling sebentar, dengan hasil aku tidak menemukan siapapun, aku menghela nafas panjang, sungguh perjalanan sulit kesini hasilnya tidak sepandan. Di ruang keluarga tiba tiba aku melihat seorang laki laki berambut merah, dengan plester luka kecil dibawahnya dan pakaian idolnya yang belom dilepas, sedang tertidur di sofa. Aku tahu laki laki itu, dia adalah Akira Kano dengan rambut merah menyala khasnya. Salah satu personel Blood Night.

Meskipun aku tidak terlalu menyukai boyband Blood Night ini tapi aku cukup ingat siapa nama personelnya apalagi warna rambut mereka yang unik. Tapi aku heran bagaimana dia bisa disini padahal aku sudah memeriksa ruangan ini sebelumnya, tidak ada siapapun.

Aku mendekatinya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya yang terdapat plester luka kecil disana, rasanya ingin melepaskannya. Aku juga menyiapkan pedangku dan mengarahkan padanya, aku tidak peduli akan dikatakan pembunuh tapi aku butuh kebenaran tentang kematian sahabatku. Aku rasa aku bisa bertanya padanya.

Namun saat aku mau membangunkannya dengan menendangnya dengan kakiku, tiba tiba dia menarik tanganku dan menatap tajam sambil meringai ke arahku. Jantung berdegup kencang sampai pedangku jatuh ke lantai karenanya.

Dia bangkit dari sofa dengan mata merah masih menatapku, lalu ia berbisik di telinganya dengan suara seksinya, "Kau cewek ubanan, mau mati atau berikan uang yang kau punya padaku" katanya aku bisa mendengar ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Mengetahui ini sebuah ancaman untukku apalagi ini menyangkut soal nyawa dan uang, aku spontan langsung mengambil pedang katanaku dari lantai dan melukai tangannya sampai berdarah dan menjauhinya.

"Aouuw, sakit...," aku bisa melihat dia kesakitan, ternyata aku menebasnya terlalu kuat sampai membuat tangannya keluar darah cukup banyak.

"Demi uang, Demi emas, Demi berlian, Demi Tuhan, Demi Eyang Subur, Demi Dewa Kekayaan, ini sangat sakit sekali" dia mendemi-demikan sesuatu sambil berteriak kencang karena rasa sakit yang dia alami. Membuatku hanya terdiam menatapnya, aku masih bingung apa yang terjadi tapi apapun yang terjadi aku masih akan tetap memegang pedang katanaku ini.

Apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa aku hanya terdiam saat dia terluka.

Lalu karena kami membuat keributan, semua anggota personal Blood Night datang ke tempat kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah melihat semuanya berkumpul dengan tatapan ingin membunuhku dan aura aneh.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Wkwkwkwkw, awalnya sih Yuka-chan pengen membuat IA disini menggunakan pisau lipat tapi karena kurang keren jadi Yuka-chan memutuskan untuk memasukkan pedang katana deh.**

 **Tidak kusangka chapter dua sudah selesai, wah maaf maaf sekali yak, Yuka-chan tidak bisa memberi tahu semua personel Blood Night baru Akira Kano alias Arsloid saja karena harus mengikuti alur cerita yang ada nih. Nanti chapter tiga kuberitahu siapa personelnya siapa saja. Jadi jangan pada emosi yak, wkwkwkw**

 **Sebagai spoiler disini, Yuka-chan sempat memberi ciri ciri warna rambut mereka di bagian adegan saat IA sedang makan nasi padang di warung makan. Kalian tebak sendiri yak.**

 **Oke sekian dari salam penutup saya, semoga kalian suka meskipun banyak menceritakan tentang perjalanan IA menuju mansion Blood Night. Pasti kalian pengen IA segera bertemu dengan personel Blood Night'kan?**

 **Jangan lupa klik favorite, follow, dan review nih Fanfic, juga makanlah makanan bergizi oke. Arigatou Minna...**


	3. Pizza

Jika Kau Hisap Darahku akan Kutusuk Kau

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption

Hallo para pembaca setia fanfic "Jika Kau Hisap Darahku akan Kutusuk Kau" ( *Panjang amat ya judulnya ) Yuka-chan coba tebak pasti sudah pada nungguin update fanfic ini'kan? *ketawa percaya diri* *dipukul kepalanya*

Hehehehe, tidak apa apa mau kalian nungguin kek atau malah baru baca fanfic ini kek. Yang penting kalian sudah stay disini dengan kuota kalian.

Seperti janji Yuka-chan yang tertunda sebelumnya, disini Yuka-chan akan memberitahu kalian siapa saja Para Vocaloid ikkemen yang akan memerankan peran chara Diabolik Lovers. Karena di fanfic sebelumnya belum sempat dikenalin.

Awal perkataan yang singkat dan panjang ini saya sekian dulu, yang penasaran langsung saja di scroll ke bawah ya kakak...

.

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mata semua personel Blood Night memandangi IA. Sama seperti Akira, mereka masih mengenakan pakaian idol. Mereka sepertinya barusan pulang dari suatu konser. IA merasa takut dan sedikit gemeteran. Ya mau gak ketakutan bagaimana, kelima cowok tampan itu memandangi IA dengan tatapan melotot seakan mau menerkam dirinya.

Dengan tatapan lapar ala Gaje gaje serigala, sesekali menyapu air ludahnya yang sudah mulai menetes satu persatu dengan sapu ( Yuka : Eh salah, maksudte dengan lidah seksi mereka ). IA terus menggenggam katananya, ia tidak ragu jika tiba tiba salah satu dari mereka menyerang.

Lalu keempat personel itu langsung berlari ke arah IA tiba tiba, membuat gadis berambut putih panjang itu terkejut dan berteriak kencang setelah itu bengong di tempat. Ternyata cowok cowok ini bukan mengincar IA namun sesuatu yang ada dibelakangnya yaitu tukang antar Pizza.

"Yeee, Pak Pizzanya datang" senang mereka sampai ada yang nari ballet dan salto ke depan?

"Akhirnya sampai juga, hey Piko jangan makan punyaku!" marah salah satu dari mereka, personel laki laki memiliki rambut berwarna ungu mau menyantap sepotong pizza namun direbut oleh seorang laki laki berambut putih bernama Piko tersebut.

"Biarin, apa Gakupo-senpai mau merasakan tajamnya pemotong pizza ini hah?" ancam Piko sambil bersiap siap mau melukai laki laki ungu bernama Gakupo tersebut dengan pemotong pizza

Gakupo senyum senyum sendiri lalu memohon sujud agar nyawanya diampuni oleh cowok yang tingginya saja masih dibawahnya, "Ampun, ampun"

"Sudah sudah, aku tahu kalian lapar, namun sebaiknya kalian saling berbagi sebagai sesama teman satu grup" ujar cowok berambut pink yang sedang menyantap pizza sambil tiduran di sofa.

"Kau saja, pesannya dua kotak untuk dirimu sendiri" batin mereka dengan wajah datar semua termasuk IA yang juga tidak sengaja mendengar perkataannya.

"Kalian jangan ribut lagi, manajer sudah memesankan pizza untuk masing masing personel, jadi makan bagian kalian sendiri, kalau ingin meminta pizza milik yang lain harus ijin dulu sama yang punya" perintah seorang laki laki berkacamata sedang berdiri membawa sekotak pizza yang masih tertutup. Melihatnya, IA berpikir laki laki ini lumayan dewasa dan dapat dipercaya dibanding anggota anggota lainnya yang aneh.

"Hey, jangan kacangin aku, lihat ini aku terluka parah, kalian malah makan gak bagi bagi lagi, huhuhuhu" Akira mulai menangis kencang merasa dikacangin oleh teman temannya tersebut. Ia juga kesal karena teman teman ini tidak memperdulikan keadaannya dan malah sibuk menghabiskan pizza.

Dengan rakus dan penuh rasa lapar, mereka berebut pizza tersebut seperti orang tidak pernah makan saja, IA melihatnya hanya bisa sweetdrop dan ternyata air liurnya juga menetes permisa melihat mereka dengan enaknya lesehan makan Pizza Hat lagi dengan lahapnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Selesai makan mereka dan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menitan, seluruh kotak pizza itu habis dan hanya terdapat saus saja. Semuanya merasa kenyang dan damai kecuali IA yang terdiam dan berpikir ia sama sama dicuekkin seperti Akira. Dia juga berpikir apa mereka tidak melihat dirinya yang sudah jelas jelas berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Wah ada cewek disini" sadar Gakupo tidak sengaja melihat IA yang masih berdiri di dekat sofa.

Mendengar ucapan Gakupo tersebut mengundang perhatian yang lainnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke IA. Merasa dilihatin oleh banyak laki laki membuat IA menjadi sedikit takut dan canggung apalagi mengingat tatapan menyeramkan yang mereka berikan padanya tadi.

"Hai, cewek, ada apa perlu sampai jauh jauh kemari?" tanya Gakupo berlari seperti titan abnormal mendekati IA, cewek itu perlahan juga mundur ke belakang menjaga jarak dengan banci ungu ini.

"Sudah pasti ia penggemar kita" ujar cowok berambut pink cuek dan sudah tiduran di sofa.

"Betul juga, ehm pasti dia penggemar spesial karena bisa tahu dimana tempat tinggal kita" setuju Gakupo tidak berhenti menatap tubuh IA.

Piko juga menatap gadis itu, bukan tubuhnya melainkan katana tajam yang dipegangnya

"Perkenalkan dirimu, bagaimana kau bisa..." tanya laki laki berambut cokelat berkacamata sambil memberi salaman itu namun dipotong oleh Gakupo.

"Perkenalkan namaku Gakupo Andreas, kau bisa memanggiilku Gakupo, cewek manis dan polos seperti dirimu kenapa bisa berada di mansion kami?" tanya Gakupo merangkul pundak IA dan memainkan sedikit rambut putih panjangnya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Hei, jangan memotong pembicaraan orang tahu!" marah lelaki megane itu sambil berteriak ( Kacamata )

Karena kaget Gakupo tiba tiba merangkul pundak, reflek IA berteriak dan menusuk perut Gakupo dengan katananya. Membuat Gakupo kesakitan dan pingsan di tempat. Tidak lupa malaikat malaikat Luo Tianyi berputar di atas tubuhnya.

IA benci cowok penggoda dan mesum seperti Gakupo, entah kenapa karena terlalu sering latihan ataupun belum pernah disentuh lelaki membuat IA kebiasaan menusuk pria macam Gakupo ini tanpa merasa bersalah. ( Gakupo : Kejamnya kau IA menusuk pria seksi dan tampan sepertiku ini *nangis*)

Sambil memandang mayat Gakupo yang tepar di lantai, IA berusaha mengatur nafasnya lalu kembali melihat personel lainnya, dia menutup kedua matanya, ia berpikir pasti ia akan dimarahi atau dipanggil security komplek.

Namun, saat ia membuka matanya, personel lainnya malah melakukan aktivitas mereka masing masing tanpa memperdulikan kedua temannya yang sudah tepar karena kekurangan darah setelah gadis itu menusuk dan menebasnya dengan katana. Malah mereka berwajah biasa saja. IA sweetdrop melihatnnya.

Cowok berambut pink sedang tiduran di sofa dengan wajah tampan menggemaskan, cowok megane berambut cokelat sedang membaca buku sampul HP dan Piko sedang bermain dengan boneka barbie yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

IA tahu siapa kedua laki laki berkacamata dan berambut pink itu, menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan dari nyolong google. Laki laki berkacamata itu bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama sedangkan lelakl berambut pink bernama Yuuma Kiyoshi. Namun, terdapat satu personel lagi yang IA tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

"Huuh, ada apa sih berisik berisik, gangguan orang lagi mandi saja" teriak seorang cowok berambut abu abu berkulit eksotis tidak lupa dengan wajah tampan pula, keluar menunjukkan dirinya yang harum semerbak khas lelaki sehabis mandi.

Cowok itu menatap sekitar ruang tengah dan menemukan IA yang memandangnya dengan wajah merah lalu IA menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya sambil menahan sesuatu. Lalu laki laki itu berteriak lagi...

"Haaaaaah, kok ada cewek disini, sialan aku masih pake handuk lagi" teriak cowok itu lagi lalu kembali ke dalam. ( *Perlu diketahui permisa, ternyata dia masih memakai handuk warna pink lagi. )

Melihat cowok ganteng bertelanjang dada menunjukkan roti sobeknya kulit eksotis barusan, membuat IA nosebleed di tempat.

"Ehm, kau gadis aneh, biasanya cewek cewek penggemar spesial akan meminta tanda tangan atau berfoto bersama dengan kami tetapi kau malah diam saja bahkan melukai teman teman kami" ujar Kiyoteru sambil mendekati IA. Gadis itu langsung membersihkan darah mimisannya.

"Soal itu, aku bukan penggemar kalian" jawab IA menatap lawan bicaranya tanpa ekspresi berusaha kembali normal setelah terpesona melihat cowok kulit pantai.

"Hah, lalu ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Kiyoteru kaget

"Aku kemari karena ada yang ingin aku tanyakan soal kejadian tiga bulan lalu, sahabatku bernama Yuzuki Yukari ditemukan tewas di hutan dekat sini" jawab IA tegas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan selain lawan bicaranya tersebut. Kiyoteru terdiam mendengar jawaban IA.

Yuuma tiba tiba membuka mata seperti mayat hidup kembali, setelah mendengar nama Yukari lalu ia bangun sambil menatap IA dengan tatapan kantuknya. IA masih menunggu jawaban Kiyoteru yang masih terdiam

"Oh itu, soal gadis itu, kami...Eh..eh...Yuuma...apa yang kau lakukan? Hey... " Yuuma menarik kerah baju Kiyoteru saat ia akan menjawab pertanyaan IA. Menjauh lima meter jauhnya dari IA sambil membisiki sesuatu sambil memberikan sesuatu. Membuat gadis rambut ubanan tersebut kebingungan.

Kemudian Kiyoteru segera berlari kencang menuju kamarnya mengambil koper tidak lupa dengan aksesoris penggemar idol.

"Eeh.., Kak Kiyoteru mau kemana?" tanya IA heran melihat cowok yang tadinya bersikap bangsawan dan sopan, sekarang berpenampilan seperti penggemar idol lengkap dengan aksesoris.

"Oh Ini..., ada konser Hatsune Miku di Kuvukiland besok, mumpung gak jauh dari sini jadi aku mau cepat cepat pergi kesana dengan pesawat kertas pribadiku" jawab Kiyoteru sambil mengecek barang barang miliknya.

"Wah tidak bisa Kak, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi, aku sudah jauh jauh kemari untuk mencari kebenaran, satu satu yang bisa kupercayai dan normal adalah Mas Kiyoteru saja" cegah IA. Ia tidak mau jauh jauh kemari tidak ada hasil apalagi sudah ngabisin uang bensin mobil.

"Soal itu, kau tidak perlu kuatir, kau bisa tanya dengan personel lainnya dan satu lagi selama seminggu besok aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu"

"Minta tolong apa?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter tiga selesai, sekarang kalian sudah tahukan siapa saja personel Blood Night, cuman satu yang belum kukasih tahu, kalian tebak sendiri ya, Yuka-chan pikir pasti kalian sudah tahu.**

 **Ya meskipun nggak sepanjang sebelumnya namun yang penting fanfic ini update juga di sela sela Yuka-chan banyak tugas dan PR. Huuhuhu**

 **Kiyoteru : Hehehehehe**

 **Yuka-chan : Hei ngapaian kamu ketawa disaat Yuka-chan sedang mau menangis *dah mau keluar air matanya***

 **Kiyoteru : Hehehehehe, seneng saja tadi bisa ngomong empat mata dengan IA, kau tahu'kan kalau di Vocaloid dia adalah Diva kedua setelah Miku, jadi seneng aja bisa ngomong berdua sama cewek cantik**

 **Yuka-chan : Oh begitu ya, maukah kuberitahu pacarmu Yuki soal ini *sambil megang Katana milik IA***

 **Kiyoteru : Wah, ampun ampun mbak Yukang *sujud***

 **Yuka-chan : APA KAU PANGGGIL AKU APA?! KEMARI KAU DASAR MEGANE PEDOFIL**

 **Kiyoteru : Hyaaaaaaa**

 **Wah makin aneh percakapan di akhir ya, oke untuk chapter selanjutnya nunggu chapter selanjutnya yak. Jangan lupa follow, favorite, dan review nih fanfic yak. Arigatou Minna**


	4. Ikan Koi Putih

Jika Kau Hisap Darahku akan Kutusuk Kau

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption

Tidak ada yang tahu namaku kecuali kuberitahukan..

Hallo kembali bersama Yuka-chan tepuk tangan dulu yang meriah kawan kawanku. Pasti kalian kangenkan padaku ini…

Cobalah aku ingin mendengar seruan para readers tersayangku yang sangat meriah ayooo tepuk tangan *prok prok prok* *PLAK*

"Hey cepet dong yang intro ini kita sudah siap nih mau tampil" marah IA menampar punggungku dengan katana miliknya…

Hahahahaha, sorry sorry deh. Akukan pengen alay bareng readersku gk boleh ya, yaudah daripada nunggu lama. Yang penasaran IA nanti suruh ngapain ayoo kita scroll ke bawah yak..

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

*Tick Tock Tick Tock*

Jam dinding berdetak di sela-sela percakapan serius mereka. IA yang sudah menelan ludahnya beberapa kali yang tawar tak berasa, penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki tampan berambut cokelat, berkacamata, dan seorang otaku idol tulen bernama Kiyoteru tersebut.

"Kau ingin meminta bantuan apa?" tanya IA lagi sambil mengkerutkan alisnya

"Jadi…,Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mengurusi para memberku disini selagi aku pergi ke konser Hatsune Miku" jawab Kiyoteru bersemangat

Tentu saja mata IA terbelangak lebar dengan mulut menganga gaya goyang dumang, "APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan daftar apa yang harus dan dilarang dilakukan disini, juga ada beberapa pelayan lain yang akan membantumu, tenang saja aku hanya pergi sebulan nanti" Kiyoteru memberikan buku kecil berwarna putih ke IA.

"Whaat? Sebulan, lama amat, bagaimana aku harus mengurusi mereka?" tanya IA menerima buku tersebut lalu memasukkannya dalam sakunya.

"Gampang tinggal kau ikuti saja apa yang di daftar ini, tidak susah kok…Ya sudah ya aku pergi dulu, bye bye semuanya" ucap Kiyoteru terburu buru lalu pergi meninggalkan IA yang masih melongo

"Eeeh, tunggu Mas Kiyoteru..," namun ucapannya tidak bisa mencapai Kiyoteru yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang taksi yang ia pesan

"Aduh.., kenapa aku harus mengurusi cowok cowok tampan tapi aneh dan gak jelas ini" batin IA melihat Yuuma, Gakupo, Piko, Akira yang bertingkah gak waras meski berwajah rupawan. Ditambah cowok yang memakai handuk pink tadi, yang ia tidak tahu siapa dia karena ia tidak jelas melihat wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu. Ada kamar lagi di lantai atas, kamu bisa tidur disana" ucap Yuuma yang masih tiduran di sofa, melihat IA masih melongo.

"Eeeh.., tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur disini tahu.., aku hanya ingin mencari kebenaran tentang kematian sahabatku disini bukan untuk tinggal disini apalagi mengurusi kalian" kaget IA sambil menolak fakta bahwa ia harus tinggal disini

"Kau jangan banyak mengeluh gadis pedang, sudah bagus aku menyiapkan kamar khusus untukmu dibanding kau harus tidur di gudang" sindir Yuuma yang bangun, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan mereka. Terdengar suara gebrakan pintu kencang dari pintu kamarnya yang membuat mansion tersebut bergetar.

IA merinding mendengar perkataan laki laki tersebut, Yuuma idol yang selama ini menunjukan senyuman dan sifat baiknya tersebut di video yang ia tonton, sekarang menunjukan sifat aslinya yang cuek dan judes.

"Ehm kalau aku menunjukan hal ini pada penggemar Blood Night, mungkin mereka akan kecewa tidak ya?" batin IA yang jengkel terhadap omongan Yuuma terhadapnya dan berpikir pembalasan dendam yang bagus nanti.

Gakupo memegang pundak IA sambil tersenyum genit padanya, membuat IA yang sedang termenung kaget, "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, eeh bagaimana kau bisa hidup"

"Perasaan aku sudah menusukmu dengan katanaku tadi?" heran IA yang jelas melihat ia sudah menusuk perut laki laki ini, secara reflek mundur dari Gakupo sejauh 5 meter.

"Memang tusukan itu sangat menyakitkan untukku, sampai aku tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu, tapi perlu kau ketahui jika hal sperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku ya" ucap Gakupo sambil menunjukkan wajah aneh

"Apa..?"

"Kau tidak tahu yaa…, Gadis tissue toilet" ejek Piko sambil memutari IA yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruang tamu.

"Gadis tissue toilet? Jelek amat sebutannya, yang bagus dikit dong" kesal IA mendapat julukan yang kurang keren.

"Ooh.., jadi kau tidak mau ya disebut seperti itu, Gadis tissue toilet" ucap Piko sambil menunjukan mimik menyebalkan

"Iyaaa, aku tidak suka"

"Coba aku tanyakan pada Teddy Bear kesayanganku ini…, oh yaa…,ohh okee.., ya…, ya" Piko sedang berbisik bisik dengan boneka beruang yang ia penggang dari tadi.

"Okee, akan kupanggilkan kau gadis ubanan.., hahahahaha" Piko menunjuk IA lalu tertawa jahat

"Itu sama aja jeleknya kali " batin IA dengan wajah datar

Tangan IA ditarik seseorang membuat gadis itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya, "Eeeh..apa apaan ini"

"Sudah diam" ternyata yang menarik tangan IA adalah Akira

"Sek.., sebentar sandalku lepas sebelah.., bentar bentar aku make dulu..eh..,"

"Aaah.., berisik.., tidak usah pake sandal..di mansion ini boleh nggak pake.., sekarang ikut aku" bentak Akira

"Yaa gak enaklah, jalan cuman pake sandal sebelah" gerutu IA berjalan seperti orang pincang dengan satu sandal yang ia pakai. Akira tidak memperdulikan keluhan IA dan tetap menarik tangannya

"Wah dia udah beraksi lagi.." ucap Piko memandang sinis IA dan Akira pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Gakupo

"Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan pesona menawanku pada gadis cantik itu apalagi rambutnya putih bersih yang jarang sekali dipunyai gadis manusia jaman sekarang" kesal Gakupo sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Halah.., sok tampan, najis lu" ejek Piko memandang jijik cowok di sebelahnya tersebut

"Eeeh.., jangan berbicara aneh aneh yak, kau mau ngerasain pukulanku, hah?" ancam Gakupo tidak terima diejek cowok pendek di sampingnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" gantian Piko mengancam dengan cutter dari saku celananya.

"Iye iye, maafkan saya" Gakupo mohon ampun lagi sambil nunduk, meskipun ia yang diejek.

"Hey, kalian brengsek.., dimana gadis itu?" tanya seorang laki laki yang muncul dari balik tembok terlihat ia habis terburu buru.

Membuat Piko dan Gakupo yang sedang di ruangan tersebut memandang heran, juga sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan laki laki tersebut

"Kamu ngapain juga disitu, brengsek?" tanya Gakupo

"Aaah.., kok cuman kalian berdua saja disini.., mana gadis itu" tanya laki laki itu mencari-cari IA

"Jangan sok keren pakai pakaian itu dah sekarang, gadis itu sudah dibawa Akira pergi duluan" jawab Piko judes dengan wajah pucat lesu seperti warna rambut memandang laki laki tersebut yang mengenakan pakaian rapi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau aja yang telat, pakai baju lama banget abis mandi tadi" ejek Gakupo sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"Sialan, Akira…" marah laki laki itu kemudian pergi sambil membawa kesal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Huh..,Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya IA setelah ditarik keras oleh cowok berambut merah terang ini

Mereka berdua berhenti di samping kolam yang berisi ikan ikan koi berwarna putih. Tidak terasa hari sudah menjadi malam, ditemani sinar bulan diatas mereka.

"Jadi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melakukannya pertama kali sebelum yang lain melakukannya padamu" jawab Akira sambil memandang ikan ikan koi sedang berenang

"Melakukan pertama kali, apa maksudmu?"

Mata Akira memandang wajah IA yang bingung. Gadis cantik yang memiliki wajah rupawan dengan rambut berwarna putih panjang menunjukkan wajah polos dan innocentnya meskipun ia sempat menunjukkan raut wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku ingin me….,"

"Eeeh.., tunggu.., sebelum itu biarkan aku duduk, aku capek sekali" potong IA ngos-ngosan karena tadi Akira menggiringnya seperti anjing peliharaan, muter muter dari lantai bawah sampai lantai atas, ujung ujung mereka berhenti di halaman belakang tepatnya di dekat kolam ikan,  
"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di pinggir kolam itu" tunjuk Akira mempersilahkan IA duduk sementara dirinya masih berdiri

"Terima kasih sekali, Akira…,Aaah leganya bisa duduk" balas IA duduk manis dipinggir kolam.

"Aku akan melanjutkan.., pertama aku akan memperkenalkan diriku.., namaku Akira Kano.., aku adalah visual utama di grup Blood Night yang sangat mempesona.., aku yakin kau pasti akan terpikat padaku duluan" goda Akira, sambil beberapa kali memegang rambut panjang IA.

"Hussh.., aku sudah tahu dari internet.., kau jangan pegang pegang rambutku tahu baru aja keramas tadi pagi tahu" IA menepis tangan Akira, ia tidak suka rambutnya yang baru keramas menjadi kotor dipegang seseorang meskipun itu cowok tampan dambaan para gadis di sampingnya tersebut.

"Aouw, perlu kau tahu gadis aneh.., kelihatannya kau memiliki darah perawan yang sangat lezat"

"Hah, kau bicara apa tadi gadis aneh.., perlu kau ketahui ya aku ini sering memenangkan banyak penghargaan dan sering masuk rangking di kelasku, kau bicara aku aneh, kau perlu membersihkan matamu ya" kesal IA yang tidak terlalu mendapat kalimat terakhir yang Akira katakana barusan.

"Dasar gadis budek, kau harus menuruti apa yang kukatakan karna aku adalah pangeran utama disini tahu" lalu tiba tiba Akira memeluk badan IA membuat gadis kecil itu kaget

"Eeeh.., apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam…, aku tidak sabar merasakan darah dari kulit putih mulusmu yang sangat menggoda"

"Darah…, eeh tunggu dulu.., jangan.." IA meronta saat Akira sudah memegang kedua tangannya dengan kuat, lalu lidah Akira menjilat leher IA yang sangat mulus dan putih.

"Jadi kau adalah vampire rupanya.." ucap IA bernada tinggi yang baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Hahahaha, tidak cuman aku, tapi semua member Blood Night adalah vampire.., sekarang ijinkan aku untuk menikmati darahmu penggemarku" tawa Akira yang masih menjilat leher IA membuat perempuan itu sedikit geli

"Aaah.., geli.., hentikan.., geli tahu!" seru IA yang geli lehernya yang sangat sensitive dijilati beberapa kali.

"Sekarang aku akan menikmati darahmu ya.."

"Tidak..hentikan.."

Gigi taring Akira mulai muncul , lalu bersiap untuk menghisap darah IA

"Jangan.., jangan.., aku tidak mau…, Kyaaaaaa" IA mengumpulkan tenaganya lalu mendorong keras tubuh Akira ke samping sampai tercebur ke kolam ikan koi di sebelahnya.

"Haaaaaaaaaaahhh" Akira juga ikut berteriak, karena dirinya tercebur di kolam ikan.

"Hampir saja" lega IA sehabis lepas dari cengkraman tangan vampire tampan

"Tolong.., tolong.., aku" terdengar suara rintihan minta tolong yang berasal dari Akira yang berusaha naik permukaan kolam

"Eeeh…, perasaan kolam itu pendek, kok kamu bisa tenggelam" heran IA melihat Akira yang seakan-akan mau tenggelam

"Dasar bodoh, jangan kira kolam mini pendek tahu di mansion sebesar ini…,aah..tolong..aku tidak bisa berenang tahu" jawab Akira yang masih sempat menjawab pertanyaan IA

"Tidak.., mana aku mau menolong laki laki yang mau menghisap darahku" tolak IA yang sempat marah hampir dilecehkan laki laki ini

"Aah.., aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi.., selamat tinggal dunia.., para fans penggemar setiaku, kedua orang tuaku.., juga rahasia tentang gadis berambut ungu itu" Akira mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya lalu mulai tubuhnya tenggelam di dalam kolam ikan

"Hah.., tunggu dulu gadis berambut ungu.., sialan" lalu IA meloncat ke dalam kolam, IA salah satu perenang terbaik di sekolahnya, jadi ia bisa menyelam ke kolam dan langsung menyelamatkan Akira.

Setelah sampai ke permukaan, IA memenggang erat tubuh Akira yang sudah lemas, "Laki laki ini benar kolam ini sangat dalam" lalu IA membawa Akira ke pinggir kolam.

"Sangat aneh, dalam cerita biasanya cewek diselamatkan cowok.., ini malah cewek menyelamatkan cowok..aduh" keluh IA duduk disamping Akira yang masih pingsan.

"Sampai pakaianku basah semua, aduh..rambutku penuh dengan lumpur.., "

IA memandang laki laki seusianya tersebut, ia mengakui bahwa cowok ini memiliki rupawan yang tampan juga keren. Juga dari semua member Blood Night dia yang memiliki banyak penggemar diantara member lain.

Tidak disangka bahwa cowok ini dan para member lain adalah sekumpulan vampire yang memanfaatkan popuralitas mereka untuk menggaet cewek cewek untuk dijadikan makanan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Setelah berselang beberapa menit, Akira masih pingsan membuat IA yang sudah menunggu lama, tidak sabar lagi.

"Eeh.., bangun.., cepat beritahu kenapa Yukari sahabatku bisa mati?" tanya IA sambil menggoyangkan badan Akira beberapa kali. Tidak lupa dengan pukulan juga tendangan beberapa kali

"Bagaimana ini…,kalau sampai member lain tahu soal ini bisa gawat nih.., dan aku tidak bisa tahu rahasia kematian Yukari tanpa dia" IA bingung apa yang harus harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Terpaksa aku harus memberinya nafas buatan"

IA menyibakkan rambut putihnya yang panjang, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Akira, "Huh.., bau ikan" keluh IA saat mendekatkan wajahnya

Lalu IA member nafas buatan ke Akira lewat mulutnya, mungkin para penggemar Akira akan cemburu karena Akira dan IA kini sedang berciuman.

Tidak berselang lama setelah hembusan nafas ke lima, Akira terbangun

"Ugkh ugkh…" Akira batuk batuk sambil mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga"

Akira mengucek matanya, melihat IA yang ikut basah kuyup sama seperti dirinya…

"Jadi kau yang sudah menyelamatkanku?" tanya Akira sambil melongo dengan wajah polosnya

"Yaa bisa dibilang begitu sih…, itu karena kau tahu rahasia dari Yukari.., mungkin kau bisa membantuku nanti. Dan lagi aku terpaksa memberikan nafas buatan untukmu" ucap IA judes sambil melipat tangannya

"Nafas buatan? Jadi kau tadi menciumku?" tanya Akira memegang mulut

"Cium..Eeeh, iyaaa.., aaah sialan aku baru inget kalo aku ciuman sama kamu tadi..sialan, dan itu ciuman pertamaku lagi" IA marah marah pada dirinya sendiri karena terfokus pada ambisinya sampai lupa ia sudah berciuman dengan laki laki idola fansnya Blood Night.

"Hehehehe, aku merasa terhormat bisa mencuri ciuman pertama dari gadis cantik sepertimu" senang Akira sambil tersenyum licik

"Kyaaaa..,Sudah diam…, sekarang beritahu aku apapun tentang teman Yuzuki Yukari yang pernah berkunjung kesini?" tanya IA sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **To :** **Clarabell Azuzaka**

 **Wkwkwkwwk, IA agak sedikit tertarik dengan cowok, yaa namanya juga gadis mana mungkin gak tahan dengan pesona lelaki… Sama Miku Concert di Kuvukiland karena sudah ada di jadwal konsernya.., terus deket karena naik pesawat bisnis :v Terima kasih atas reviewnya Clara-chan :D terus ikuti fanfic ini yak**

 **Sudah Chapter 4 yaa, disini IA sudah mengetahui bahwa member Blood Night adalah sekumpulan vampire yang kini sedang mengincarnya namun IA harus menjaga dan mengurusi mereka karena permintaan Kiyoteru. Juga Akira yang sudah berani mau mengincar darah IA yang berujung ia kecebur di kolam ikan *Kasian* wkwkwkw**

 **Akira : Hey sakit tahu tiba tiba didorong terus masuk kolam padahal aku mau nyium lehernya IA idola di dunia Vocaloid tahu *ditendang IA***

 **Yuka : Huh, kesempatan lu, juga kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa diselamatkan sama IA tadi**

 **IA : Tapikan gak elit Yuka-chan, masak aku yang cewek harus menyelamatkan dia yang cowok, apalagi jadi banyak lumpur di rambutku tadi..**

 **Akira : Padahal aku sebenarnya jago renang, tapi harus pura pura lagi tenggelam. Nahan nafas pula di air. Tidak tahan aku.**

 **Yuka : Wkwkwkwk, yaa namanya fanfic comedy mau bagaimana lagi yak…Sudahlah aku mau nutup dulu nih fanfic**

 **Disini selain Yuuma, Akira juga mengetahui rahasia cewek berambut ungu, apakah itu Yukari? Tunggu Chapter 5 yak**

 **Okee jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review fanfic ini yak…Arigatou Minna**


End file.
